memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Lethe (episode)
The USS Discovery crew is intrigued by new addition Lieutenant Ash Tyler. Sarek seeks Burnham's help, rekindling memories from her past. Admiral Cornwell questions Lorca's tactics. Summary Memorable quotes "May I inquire as to the nature of our diplomatic mission?" "Allow me to be diplomatic and ask that you do not. In times of crisis, ignorance can be beneficial." : - V'Latak and Sarek, on Sarek s mission "Everyone applying to the Command Training Program will be smart. Personality doesn't count." ''"That's just something people with no personality say. Wait... which... which in no way means you... you absolutely have a personality!" ''"6.5 seconds is not an arbitrary number. Your new time will earn you a physical endurance commendation. Today your goal is 6.5 seconds. Then, getting a transfer on a ''Constitution-class like the Enterprise. After that, first officer track. See your path. Stay on it. Reach your destination. Cadet to captain; just like that."'' : - Michael Burnham and Sylvia Tilly, on how Tilly can become a captain in the future "Help me understand what you did. It could make us grow closer, not further apart. That's what families do." "Technically, we are not related." "You can do better. But I won't push you. We'll have this conversation one day. Father." : - Michael Burnham and Sarek, on Sarek's memories "I can't leave Starfleet's most powerful weapon in the hands of a broken man." "Don't take my ship away from me. She's all I got. Please, I'm begging you." : - Katrina Cornwell and Gabriel Lorca, on Lorca's ability to command the USS Discovery Background information Title * In Greek mythology, Lethe was both a river in the underworld and the Greek goddess of forgetfulness and oblivion. There was also a character named Lethe in , and the Letheans were a race introduced in another episode that Joe Menosky was involved in, . Story and script * According to Admiral Cornwell actress Jayne Brook, this episode originally was to have concluded with the admiral being killed in the Klingon massacre. Concerning how the writers altered the scene, Brook later remembered, "They thought she would die in that massacre. But ''... they were like, 'Hmm, maybe we'll have them be taken prisoner instead. " * Executive Producer Gretchen J. Berg commented that even having Admiral Cornwell use her phaser against the Klingons during the incident "would have complicated the story for the writers." ( ) Production * The scenes on were filmed at the in Toronto. * The jogging scene took eight hours to film. The set of the ''Discovery s corridors was only long enough to accommodate ten seconds of dialogue. To shoot the scene, cameras rolled on segways while actresses Sonequa Martin-Green and Mary Wiseman ran through the set. ( ) * The holographic battle simulation took twelve hours to shoot; Jason Isaacs developed most of the fight choreography himself, basing it on his previous film experience. ( ) * Sarek actor James Frain joked that, to prepare for the filming of their Suus Mahna fight scene together, he and Sonequa Martin-Green "trained for months on a remote Himalayan mountaintop with Shaolin monks," and Gretchen Berg then humorously feigned surprise at After Trek host Matt Mira considering that was probably "an excessive use of budget." ( ) In reality, the fight was devised by Stunt Coordinator Christopher McGuire and Fight Co-ordinator Hubert Boorder. (Q&A at screening, Millbank Tower, London, UK, ) Explained Frain, "We rehearsed with the stunt guys who designed the fight. And then, on the day, they put me and Sonequa together, and it was like, 'Go.' They were like, 'Oh! You don't have any experience at all?' And I'm like, 'Not really. " ( ) Martin-Green, on the other hand, had a passion for and a wealth of experience of stage combat that she was able to bring to the fight scene. She said about how she and Frain tackled the scene, "We did not get a lot of time ''.... We did not rehearse together for that fight. I had one forty-five-minute rehearsal for that fight, and I think he had two forty-five-minute rehearsals. And then the first time we fought together was on camera. So, we found it together. We sort of dove in .... Obviously, he has everything to do with the success of that fight too; he was awesome. So, we were just like, 'Alright, well, we gotta do this! Here we go!' you know, so it was great." (Q&A at screening, Millbank Tower, London, UK, ) Cast * Mia Kirshner is the fifth actress to portray the character of Amanda Grayson. Jane Wyatt originated the role in , Majel Barrett voiced the character in , Cynthia Blaise played a young Amanda in , and Winona Ryder portrayed her alternate reality in the film (as well as, in a deleted scene from that movie, the prime-universe version of the character). Music * During the opening scenes where Michael Burnham and Sylvia Tilly are jogging through a corridor, an alternate version of the DIS opening theme can be heard playing in the background. In the soundtrack album ''Star Trek: Discovery - Season 1, Chapter 1, this music cue is called "Persistence". Continuity * This episode takes place less than a week after the events of . * In the series run of DIS, this was the first appearance of both Dennas and Sarek in the flesh. Sarek previously appeared via flashbacks, holo-communicator, and long-range psychic contact in the series premiere two-parter and , whereas Dennas appeared via holo-communicator in "Battle at the Binary Stars". * This episode also features the first mention of starships, specifically the , in the series. * This is the first episode of Star Trek to be written by Joe Menosky since in . * The episode reveals that there are Vulcan extremists who seek a society with greater adherence to logic, and who wish Vulcan to leave the Federation. This recalls Vulcan extremists of differing ideologies in both Enterprise and The Next Generation (in ). Although Vulcan extremists who rejected unity among Federation species seemed to have been crushed in , this episode shows they continued to exist thereafter. * Although this episode includes some footage of Amanda Grayson set chronologically earlier than her first appearance in , young versions of the character also appeared in and . * Captain Lorca is seen sitting in the captain's chair for the first time in the series. * The multicolored holographic display Lorca is studying when Cornwell arrives later reappears in and mid-first-season finale . The latter episode establishes it as a display of parallel universes. * In her interaction with Sarek's memories, Burnham learns how Sarek failed her, and viewers learn part of why Sarek was so upset at Spock entering Starfleet (another, previously established aspect of Sarek's disappointment at Spock's career choice being that Sarek had wanted Spock to instead attend the Vulcan Science Academy). Sarek sacrificed Burnham's acceptance to the Vulcan Expeditionary Group for Spock, as the director of the group, anticipating Spock's future application but viewing both Burnham and Spock as "half-Vulcans", would only accept one of the two. When Spock chose otherwise, Sarek realized he had hurt his adopted daughter for nothing and thus carried a great sense of shame. * When Captain Lorca bids farewell to Admiral Cornwell, he tells her, "May fortune favor the bold, admiral." In , Captain Sisko states, during a fleet-wide hail, "There's an old saying: fortune favors the bold." Reception and aftermath * * None of the DIS writers were aware that t-shirts labeled "DISCO" were being created or used until they saw some of the footage from this episode. ( ) * Four weeks prior to this episode being released, James Frain revealed, "There may be a bit of a showdown between Sarek and another Vulcan." Frain also teased, "There might be a scene with some other Vulcans." ( ) A week prior to this installment's release, Mary Chieffo and Kenneth Mitchell revealed, on , that Dennas would reappear in this episode. The same episode of After Trek debuted the mess hall scene wherein, after Tilly introduces Burnham to Tyler, Burnham falls to the floor and experiences a vision of a distressed Sarek lying on the ground. * Gretchen J. Berg stated that she "loved" that this episode allowed James Frain an opportunity to show off his Vulcan martial arts. She additionally remarked about that fight scene, "It's beautiful, it looks fantastic," and approved of the look of Vulcan in this episode. Berg thought highly, too, of how this episode further developed the relationship between Burnham and Tilly. "I love the fact that also that friendship is really blossoming and growing between the two of them ''.... I also love that Tilly is like, 'Hey, there's a cute guy. We're gonna go check him out,' and then when she sees that there's chemistry between the other two, she's like, 'Alright! Go for it, you crazy kids. " ( ) * Matt Mira was wowed by the scene in which Burnham meets Ash Tyler for the first time then falls down and sees a vision of Sarek. ( ) When he first heard about the notion of a Vulcan fight scene in this episode, Mira, amazed, declared the idea was "hot." ( ) Once he saw the episode, he opined that that scene "looks amazing," and that Vulcan "looks gorgeous in this." Although he had always imagined Vulcan as being too hot to visit, this installment's depiction of the planet changed his mind about that. Mira also thought it "fun" that Burnham was shown taking social advice from Tilly, as she seemed to be the most socially awkward person aboard the ''Discovery. ( ) Production history * : Title publicly revealed http://www.trekspace.net/star-trek-discovery-fifth-episode-title-revealed * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * 23 October 2017: International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Shazad Latif as Ash Tyler * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;And * Jason Isaacs as Gabriel Lorca (mirror) Guest starring * Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell * Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber * James Frain as Sarek * Mia Kirshner as Amanda Grayson * Kenneth Mitchell as Co-starring * Conrad Coates as Terral * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer * Luke Humphrey as V'Latak * Clare McConnell as Dennas * Sara Mitich as Airiam * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun * Damon Runyan as Ujilli * Jonathan Whittaker as Vulcan Director Uncredited co-stars * Tim Cody * Steve Gagne as Stunt Klingon * Unknown actors as ** Science crewman #1 ** Science crewman #2 Stunt double * Geoff Meech as stunt double for James Frain Stand-in * Stacy-Ann Buchanan – stand-in for Sonequa Martin-Green References adjunct; adrenaline shot; alkaloid; Alice's Adventures in Wonderland; amino acid; antioxidant; black bean; book exchange; breakfast; ; burrito; Cancri; Cancri IV; Cancri system; carbohydrate; cargo bay; chief of security; comet; command-training program; ; Cornwell's cruiser; Cornwell's shuttle; director; DSC 01; Dock 3; Doctari Alpha; ; egg; ; emergency beacon; emergency life support; ; ; Eridani D; eugenic manipulation; ; fat; fiefdom; flight plan; fortune cookie; French fries; GNDN; graduation day; Grazer; green juice; green tea; groovy; hamburger; hand-to-hand combat; hologram battle simulation; IDIC; Interstellar Import; Issaquah Elementary; katra; ketchup; ; L'Rell's battle cruiser; logic extremist; ; ; lycopene; ; mentor; Moons of Grazer; mycelium spore; neural enhancer; observation deck; offload team; Perseids; physical-endurance commendation; protein; psych evaluation; radioactivity; Rause; salsa; Sarek's ship; SarekVision; science specialist; scuttlebutt; Seattle; single malt; soul; soul graft; speed; Spock; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Command; superhighway; synthetic mind-meld augment; teacher; third grade; tomato; transponder; transpo drill; Tyler's father; Tyler's mother; ; Vulcan Expeditionary Group; Vulcan High Council; Vulcan Learning Center; Vulcan gong; Vulcan lute; Vulcan mind meld; Vulcan Science Academy; ; Wee Bairns; Wells; ; worker bee; Yridia; Yridia Nebula External links * * * * |next= }} de: Lethe es:Lethe Category:DIS episodes